Dark Magic
Dark Magic (sometimes referred to as the Dark Arts) is a power that exists across many of the Sixteen Realms, although originating from the Oni. Abilities * Ritual Magic - Mainly the ability to summon objects/people under certain circumstances through a read spell. Was used by serveral Sith Lords. ** Resurrection - User can bring back someone from the Departed Realm back from the dead. Darth Plagueis possibly used this ability to "cheat death". ** Power Leeching - The user can drain a targets energy and power, while advancing the users current abilities. ** Maladiction '''- The user can curse a person from far away. * '''Destructive Magic - The ability to destroy things via magic. * Elemental Magic - Manipulation of some elements, including: ** Dark Fire - The ability to hold or shoot Purple Fire from the users' hands. ** Dark Lightning - The ability to hold or shoot Purple Lightning from the users' hands. Sith and Dark Force Users commonly use this ability. * Extrasensory Perception - The user can seek information regarding anything whatsoever. * Flight - The user can fly. * Shapeshifting - The user can change form at will. * Optimancy '- The user can see through another's eyes, powerful users can cloud a person's sight and cause them to see what is false. * '''Curse Placing '- Though it is limited, the user can place curses on people/objects. * '''Spell Casting - The ability for the user to cast spells ** Backwards Speech '''- The user can speak backwards; often used in spells. Most of the Nightsisters' spells are written backwards. * '''Telekinesis - The user can move things without physically touching them. Sith and Dark Force Users commonly use this ability. * Teleportation - The ability to teleport to absolutely anywhere at will. ** Inter-Realm Travel - The user can travel between realms. * 'Inter-Dimensional Awareness '- The ability to sense beyond the user's current realm. Also senses key words such as the user's name. * 'Body Posession '-''' 'Powerful beings are able to transfer their consciousness to other individual's body. * '''Mind Control '- The user can manipulate other individual's mind. Powerful users can control people's minds without being in their presence, even for years. Some beings are even able to destroy other's minds with this ability. * 'Projection '- The user can create projections of himself, others or even objects. Notable Users You may add your own OC's here too... * Oni * Oni (YocaiEmperor Universe) Through Part/Full Oni Blood * Adamaris Atali (pure blooded Oscuri) * Kina E. Atali (first hybrid to possess Dark Magic) * Mercedes Victoria Orisan * Yurina Jackson * Otojiro Moisson ** All Moisson Family Members *Sakura R. Suzuki *Allen Suzuki *Kasumi S. Dyla *Ginaka *Ishma *Accio A. Denacir *Demick D. Denacir *Graithar G. Denacir *Omega Orion *Nakita Orion *Darth Kurosh (First Oni Sith) *Darth Vicosus *Darth Ranos *Lord Garmadon (Beyond) *The Alpha Non Demon Users * Quinnithy T. Gunderson (only uses Inter-Dimensional Awareness, and Ritual Magic, for the Sacrificial Hobo Good-Luck Ritual) * Masters of Darkness (Milo's Adventures) ** Bamos, Knight of Darkness *** Serces, Sorcerer of Shadows * Rune S. Dailor * Samaria I. Bygonbourne * Amaru * Aspheera Marji * Laka A. Aracnea * Tiberius Quili * Tundra Quili * Sidarus * The Master of Shadows (Chimadino Universe) * Sith (In the Ninjago vs Star Wars Crossover) * Darth Aviros (First human to use both the Force and Dark Magic) * Darth Plagueis (Through Force) * Emperor Palpatine (Through Force) * Darth Vader (Through Force) * Count Dooku (Through Force) * Darth Maul (Through Force) Ghosts/Masters/Samurais/Spirits * Nightsisters ** Mother Talzin ** Assaj Ventress * Dark Masters ** First Dark Master ** Current Dark Master general * Ghost Warriors (formerly; canonical) Canonical Users * Clouse * Garmadon (used to banish the Anacondrai Generals to the Cursed Realm). * Garmadon (Movie) * Lloyd Garmadon (used to banish Garmadon to the Cursed Realm to free the Anacondrai Generals). * Mistaké (full blooded Oni) * Bansha Limitations & Disadvantages Various things rely on depending on the user's ability to use dark magic. These are: * Rituals may need to be heavily relied if the user is inexperienced. ** Some rituals come with a price. ** Some rituals require outside resources, most of which can be rare. ** All require to have a spellbook at hand. ** However, in Imperial Attack, Palpatine and Darth Vader didn't needed to use anything mentioned above to resurrect Grievous, they just simply used the Force to turn back time. ** None of the above is needed (Except the spellbook, unless the user has the Force), if the user uses Dark Magic to turn back time, mainly to resurrect others. * Destructive Magic is extremely dangerous if not controlled properly. ** Even very experienced users require training to control this properly. ** Powerful uses can use it to destroy entire dimensions. * Extrasensory perception can only be mastered by very experienced users. * Flight can only be mastered by experienced users. * Shapeshifting requires the user to be very experienced. ** Shapeshifting can cause pain to the user if inexperienced. ** Shapeshifting can also drain the energy of the user. * Optimancy can cause the user to into a trance, and become oblivious to what is around them. * Some spells can be memorised easily, whilst others require a spellbook to be at hand. * Telekinesis can go badly if the user is inexperienced, unless a Force User. * Teleportation can require a lot of effort if the user is not experienced. ** Telportation can cause pain to the user if inexperienced. ** Teleportation can lead the user to the wrong place if inexperienced. ** Teleportation can also drain the energy of the user. * Dark Magic is still dangerous even when the user is very experienced in using it. * Use of more gruesome forms of dark magic can lead the misbehaving serious bloodlust. * If overused, it can leave effects that are irreversible or that are reversible but with a price. ** These effects could be also reversed with the Reversal Time Blade. *** This would depend on the severity of these effects however. * Whilst Dark Magic cannot corrupt a user, it can influence bad choices/actions. * The 'price' can vary from a rare item/object to a sacrifice (death). * If a user attempts to travel to the Departed Realm through Dark Magic, they cannot return. * Inter-Dimensional Awareness can only be used if the user has knowledge of the realm/dimension. * Body Posession can only work if the target is very young or weak. * Mind Control cannot be used if the user is in a different realm than the target. If the user or the target travels to another realm, the manipulation will wear off. * Projection can drain the energy of or even kill the user if the user is inexpirienced or uses it for too long. Category:Abilities Category:Magic Category:MasterGarmadon102 Universe Category:AstraStars Universe Category:Quinton1721 Category:Chimadino Universe Category:YocaiEmperor Universe Category:Six arts Category:Skills Category:The Force